lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fandral Hemsworth
Fandral Hemsworth is the son of Mandeion, and Talia Hemsworth making her a member of House Hemsworth. Fandral Hemsworth has two siblings in the form of Lokian, and Sif Hemsworth of which Lokian is a powerful Magi of whome has overall leadership of the Mestari of whome are an attempt by Arnor to rebuild their own Istari, while his sister Sif is a commander within the military forces of Arnor. Fandral would marry Marliana Haleth during his youth, and during this time she was nothing more then another member of the powerful House Haleth but following the War with the Empire she became the last member of her destroyed house. With Marliana he has seven children of which only three in the form of Fandral, Bolina, and Ronan Hemsworth remain alive after centuries of fighting and Ronan is a skilled fighter of whom has been stuck on the western part of Arnor for many years, his daughter Bolina was captured many years ago by Austria and since then has been held as a bargaining chip, while his final son Fandral Hemsworth II. betrayed House Hemsworth and fled to Gilneas during the first war where he now remains as a high ranking leader. Fandral Hemsworth was born during the days far preceding the War between The Empire, and Arnor and because of this he was privy to a world in Arnor that many others in the Kingdom can only hear about in stories. During his time the land was vibrant and not the pain filled besieged nation it has become, and thus when he was young he manned a small lightly defended watchtower in the north of Arnor. He lived in the village near the watchtower with his family, and in this life he and his family would be a sitting duck for the massive invasion of the Teutons. He alongside his entire family outside of Ronan, and Fandral would be captured early in the fighting, and he was held alongside several of his children in order to give up territory, and when finally Arnor bargained to get him back they executed three of his children, and only allowed him to leave while still keeping his daughter. History Early History Fandral Hemsworth was born during the days far preceding the War between The Empire, and Arnor and because of this he was privy to a world in Arnor that many others in the Kingdom can only hear about in stories. During his time the land was vibrant and not the pain filled besieged nation it has become, and thus when he was young he manned a small lightly defended watchtower in the north of Arnor. He lived in the village near the watchtower with his family, and in this life he and his family would be a sitting duck for the massive invasion of the Teutons. He alongside his entire family outside of Ronan, and Fandral would be captured early in the fighting, and he was held alongside several of his children in order to give up territory, and when finally Arnor bargained to get him back they executed three of his children, and only allowed him to leave while still keeping his daughter. Family Members Relationships Category:House Hemsworth Category:Human Category:Numenorian Category:People